


fluorescent

by cloudwisp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Meetings, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Language, Nonbinary Character, Party, Swimming Pools, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: “There's a pool!” Eren stage whispers, the excitement oozing out of him, like honey from the hive. He's buzzing with energy, jumping from foot to foot and waiting for Levi's say so.Levi’s lips curl up into a smirk, he's already accepted the invitation, but still he questions, “What if we get caught? Hm?”Eren snorts, giddy and Levi suspects maybe he's still a little tipsy, “It's like 3AM! They're probably fast asleep, we'll be quiet!”





	fluorescent

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the longest work ive stuck to in ages and im so proud of it!!!! 
> 
> it's silly and a little pointless but i love pool scenes, this is loosely inspired by scenes in alex strangelove and whip it
> 
> this fic has no age gap lol they're both college students, i don't agree with the shipping of minors and adults at all 
> 
> just a disclaimer i guess - this fic isnt about the characters being trans like at all, but hanji, ymir and nana are nonbinary, levi is a binary trans man, and krista is a binary trans girl

When Hanji suggested that their group go out for the night, maybe Levi should have expected that what they really meant was “Let's go get trashed at a frat party!!!”

Possibly it was wishful thinking on Levi's part when he assumed that they might go to a 24/7 food place and study together; Or drink wine on the grass in a deserted park; Even just watching a movie in the local theater that has sticky flooring and only shows foreign crap… 

But here Levi is, in a house so crowded with people they're spilling out the doors, as a river breaks its banks after heavy rainfall. The heat of the California Summer is almost suffocating, with bodies pressing in on Levi from every side.

He would feel his sanity slipping if it weren't for the small hand gripping his wrist - Petra’s touch is steadying, an anchor. Levi mirrors her even breathing, his heart erratic and determined to beat along with the harsh techno music assaulting his ears.

Levi looks to his companion and grimaces to show his discomfort at the current situation, but she squeezes his wrist reassuringly in return. 

Petra’s red hair is pulled back from her face, and with her fringe pinned up, her pale eyebrows complete the image of her being strangely bald. But when she smiles, her eyes soften and Levi thinks it doesn't matter that her eyebrows are practically invisible, she's still the prettiest girl he's seen at this God forsaken party.

The two of them must look stupid, crammed up against the wall in the hallway, no cups in their hands and no friends around them. It doesn't bother him what other people must think, he doesn't really want to be here.

Hanji had dragged Moblit away into the crowd early in the evening and never returned, although Levi can swear he hears a distant shriek of joy now and again that's unmistakably Hanji; Erwin had come across Mike an hour ago and was absorbed into the nether for all Levi knew. So, it's down to two. Him and Petra against the world, apparently. 

“Maybe a drink would calm you a little?” Petra suggests, her soft voice almost lost to the music blaring throughout the frat house. 

Levi nods, maybe the kitchen will be quieter? Wishful thinking, once again. 

The kitchen is just as packed as any other room, and Levi doesn't want to be right, but he swears he can smell the acrid scent of adolescent vomit emanating from somewhere. Great, absolutely peachy. 

Petra pushes through the crowd, she's bold in her movements but mutters a mantra of “sorry, excuse me, oh, sorry” as she guides Levi, her hand still attached to him. 

They reach the counter lined with drinks and Petra helps herself, mixing something bubbly but no doubt strong for Levi and handing it over with a smirk on her face. From that look, Levi gleans it's definitely strong. 

Sipping it carefully, he winces and Petra cackles like an evil witch from some cheesy children's movie after cursing the do-gooder protagonist. The drink tastes like shit, despite the sweet soda Petra diluted the spirit with. Levi steels himself and drinks it down in gulps - might as well get it it over with, he guesses. 

Following Levi's lead, Petra downs hers and promptly refills both their cups with a bright grin spreading across her face. After wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she speaks, “Please, please dance with me, Levi?” 

If it were anyone else? Levi would say no, outright. But he looks at Petra, sees how she tries to pout like a child as she fights a laugh at the same time. Her lips move in an undecided manner, twitching up and then pulling down as she pokes her lower lip outwards. What is it about her that gets Levi giving in, always? He may never know. 

Maybe the alcohol is already hitting his brain, Levi wonders as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief, replying, “One song!”

One song turns into many, Levi and Petra dancing hand in hand so as to stay connected in the huge crowd of bodies. 

He's sweating and his palm against Petra’s is hot and clammy. A voice in the back of his head is insistent this is disgusting, but it's too quiet - the voice cannot be heard over the bass drumming in Levi's chest as fireworks on the fourth of July shake your heart. 

It's on his way back to the kitchen to refill his and Petra’s cups when he witnesses a brawl starting up in the hallway. It's between two boys that look like they actually belong in this frat house, unlike Levi. 

One is tall and lanky, all precise hits and harsh words as the two fight. The other is shorter but broader, tanned arms strong yet erratic as he punches and cries out. 

There's so much shouting, but Levi can't make out what it's about from where he stands at the edges of a group screaming encouragements. “Fight! Fight! Fight!” The words press in against Levi's ear drums. 

The fight doesn't last long, it's only been a few minutes when a girl with dark hair gets in the middle, dragging them apart. No words pass her lips but she exudes authority merely in the way she moves, a cold glare passing between the two.

Blood streams from the shorter boy’s nose, the red stark against his skin even in the dull lighting. His thick eyebrows are drawn in and he looks ready to have another go with the boy in front of him, it definitely doesn't look like he would have backed down without intervention.

The brunet growls low and guttural but promptly stops after the dark haired girl punches him hard on the shoulder and another person steps in. They're short and blonde, and when they say a few words that Levi can't hear the boy nods reluctantly, turns on his heel and leaves. 

The blonde goes to follow but the girl stops them, grabbing onto their wrist and guiding them to a different room in the house. Levi guesses the brunet boy is the kind who needs alone time to cool off after a fight, Levi gets that. 

It's over just as quickly as it had started, and like nothing had happened, the crowd disperses. Levi moves onwards to the kitchen, his original objective in mind. As he is refilling his and Petra’s cups a voice calls to him through the crowd, quickly coming closer until a hand is on his shoulder and the voice is against his ear. 

“Levi!” When Levi turns around, Nanaba’s smile is wide, stretching from one heavily pierced ear to the other, “I never see you at these!”

Levi turns, smiles and nods in acknowledgement. Nana looks cute, if a little scruffy. Their short blonde hair splays every which way and there's a mess of bright badges pinned to their shirt. 

“Is uh… Is Petra here?” Nana’s cheeks are pink, Levi can't tell if it's from alcohol consumption or their huge crush on the redhead - either would make sense. 

Levi nods again, “She is.”

Nanaba’s smile in answer is blinding and Levi rolls his eyes, grabbing his and Petra’s refilled cups and gesturing for them to follow him through the crowd. “Stay close!” He advises. 

Once they reach the living room, the two stand to the side and watch Petra dance by herself, Nana’s eyes are glued as if hypnotised by her. To be honest, Petra looks like a mess. She's off beat and her arms are flailing above her head, causing her crop top to ride up and show a hefty portion of her bra. At least she looks likes she's having fun? 

Levi can't help but smile at Nana’s staring, why is it that lesbians are so oblivious? Petra and Nana have had a thing for one another for ages, maybe close to a year and neither has made the first move. Its exhausting to watch, really. 

Petra finally turns in their direction and Levi can tell when she spots the two of them, on the fringe of the living room crowd. Her face morphs from attempted sultry to pure sunshine. She runs over, pushing past people with enough alcohol and excitement in her system that she doesn't utter a “sorry” even once. 

“Levi!! Nana! My baby left and returned with another baby,” she sighs heavily and loops an arm around Levi's neck, she smells like sweat and cheap perfume. With her cheek squished against his, he can feel the fluffy hairs that have escaped her Bobby pins tickling his skin. Voice soft, she continues, “This is so nice.”

Levi could beg to differ, but Petra sounds so content it's hard for him to say anything in dispute. “You're drunk," is what he says. 

Petra giggles, “We drank the same amount!”

Again, Levi can't dispute. They have drunk the same amount throughout the evening, but Levi had eaten before coming out and Petra is the world's worst lightweight - always has been. Where she is on her way to being smashed, Levi is pleasantly buzzed. He feels warm from the inside out and his anxieties are dampened to a degree that he isn't bothered by them. 

Petra reaches out for Nana’s hand and drags both them and Levi into the middle of the living room to dance. Her horrific moves make Levi feel better about the fact that he's not the strongest dancer, though everyone seems too far gone to care.

He spends a bit of time with Petra grinding against him and dodging her arms, she's like a tree in a storm, the wind blowing her form every which way. Admittedly, it's fun. 

Levi feels his cheeks start to hurt with smiling eventually, and he slowly starts to sober up. He feels spent, like his night is coming to a close. Wisely, he chooses not to drink anymore and he advises Petra of the same, lest they suffer a hangover in the morning. 

At this point, Petra and Nana are way more hands on than an hour ago and Levi feels almost as if he's intruding. He feels a sense of relief flood over him, they're finally going somewhere, thank God… 

He tugs on Petra’s wrist to get her attention and brings his face close to her ear, “I'll leave the dorm to you two tonight, okay?”

Petra pouts and runs a hand through his hair, he's so damp with sweat the strands stay slicked back, “But where will you sleep?”

“I'll figure something out, Hanji and Mo’ will let me crash with them, I'll be safe,” Levi assures. 

Petra nods enthusiastically, her grin back in place. She leans into him and kisses his cheek, “Text me, so I know you're safe.”

Levi nods, “You too.”

And so, Levi leaves. Pushing his way out of the living room, he sees the front door is swinging wide open, not even a light breeze blows through the crowded hallway. Levi sighs, this Summer has been relentless. He's hot and sticky and even as he steps outside, Levi doesn't feel any better. The air is humid and his breath feels almost caught in this throat. 

It's dark and it strikes Levi that he has no idea what the time is. Reaching into his pocket, he produces his phone, pressing the home button to see “02:20” bold across the screen.

He walks away from the party to perch himself on the curb of the sidewalk, from here the party’s noise is a dull roar in the background. It's a mere annoyance as Levi flicks up Hanji’s contact info and calls them. The dial tone is light and musical, followed by the continuous ringing of a phone long forgotten. Damn, Hanji. 

Levi even tries Moblit’s number, always reliable to be worried and cautious. No answer… The party really is loud and Levi can't blame them for not answering, but there's no way he’s going back in there to dig up his two stray friends. It wouldn't be far off trying to find a needle in a haystack, a sweaty and noisy haystack. No, thank you. 

So, he sits patiently on the curb, chin in his hands and tries to soak in the early morning air. The stars are glinting like gemstones forming amongst the dirt, the moon the largest treasure of all. He can almost tune out the sounds of the party behind him as he stares upwards, lost to his surroundings. 

That is until someone trips over him - a knee collides with his back and a person is tumbling over, directly on top of Levi.

Levi and the mystery person both groan in synchronisation. Fuck! They're heavy, much larger than Levi himself. He tries to push against them from where he lays on his front in the street, but the size difference is too great.

A high pitched squeal sounds above him and then someone is shouting, “Ymir! You fucking idiot!”

Another voice joins the feminine one, it's deep and they speak through badly contained laughter, “You're crushing him!”

Then, after a lot of grunting, the weight is lifted and Levi can finally get up. He sits upright again, aching enough that he doesn't think standing up right now would be a good idea. He scowls deep enough that he can hear Hanji teasing about premature wrinkles. 

The other person is also sitting in the street, holding their head in their large hands. They look towards Levi, squint through a dark fringe, “Yo, I’m sorry… The world really just flipped on me?”

That high pitched voice again, Levi can now see it belongs to a short girl, “Get up you oaf! Eren, help me?”

She bends down and grabs the fallen person's hand, trying to drag them up off the floor despite their difference in build. This girl is tiny and delicate looking, her blonde hair falls into her face as she leans down and Levi can tell its bleached from the dark roots he sees at her crown. 

“Kris, think I wanna jus’ stay here a bit,” their voice is gruff and slurred. They sound positively wrecked, and Levi really doesn't want to be around when their body inevitably rejects all that alcohol in their system. 

“Well, you can't!” The little one says, pulling with more force. 

The guy she is with, Eren, stands to the side and holds back laughter as he watches the two struggle against one another. Levi squints… He knows that face… The boy's features hit the glow from a nearby street lamp and Levi sees blood crusted onto a glinting septum ring and his quirked upper lip. It settles into place as he takes in the brown hair and the crooked teeth, this time seen through a smile rather than badly contained anger. It's the boy from the fight. 

After watching the struggle for a few minutes, he finally decides to help Krista with her drunken problem, hooking his arms under the fallen friend's armpits and tugging them up from behind. They (Ymir, was it?) stand reluctantly and Eren steadies them as the blonde turns her attention to Levi, where he sits nearby. 

“I am so sorry for Ymir, they're… Hard to control,” she says with a roll of her pale eyes. “Can I help you up?”

Levi takes the offered hand, hers smaller than his, and stands up. As he brushes off his jeans, he realises his knees have been grazed against the harsh asphalt of the road. Blood pools at the surface of his skin where his jeans were pre-ripped. He winces, gross. 

Krista’s eyes widen as she spots what's happened too, and her hands flutter anxiously as she rests a hand on his shoulder and leans in to expect the cuts. “You're hurt!”

Her eyebrows pull inwards with worry and Levi feels sweat gathering in his palms and at the back of his neck, he hates being fretted over. 

Levi shrugs, trying to dispel the fuss, “It's fine, barely feel a thing.”

Krista bites her lip, “Are you sure? I can go back in and get you some damp tissue, God, I'm so sorry.”

Levi shakes his head vigorously, “Its okay, I insist.”

Eren appears in Levi's field of vision once again, Ymir trailing behind him, and he rubs Krista's lower back gently. Levi feels his eyebrows raise involuntarily, it's the first time he has seen the boy act in a manner that isn't somewhat harsh or violent. 

“Kris, I can take care of him, okay?” Eren's voice is soft and hushed, “You get Ymir home, they need to get to bed before they pass out on the sidewalk.” 

She turns from Levi, to Eren, to Ymir. Truthfully, they all look rough, for lack of a better word. Eren and Levi are both marked with blood, but Ymir by far looks worse. Their eyes are heavy, as some invisible force pulls them closed; they’re dressed only in a sports bra and sweatpants, God knows where their shirt went.. Levi can't even stand to look at the bird's nest of their hair. 

Kirsta nods her head, tucks her her hair behind her ears and grabs for Ymir’s hand, “Let's go before you cause more havoc.”

Ymir grins, wolfish, “Y’know tha’s what I'm best at.”

Levi watches a battle on Krista’s face as she tries to fight a smirk, lips twitching as she attempts to train her face into a neutral expression, “I'm very much aware.”

Ymir barks out a laugh, leans down into Krista’s space for a kiss. Levi really expects the smaller of the two to accept the affection, but instead she turns her head away and stomps her foot down onto one of Ymir’s black trainers. 

Despite the difference in size, Ymir winces but it pales in comparison to their continued laughter, “Tha’s m’ girl! Marry me, okay?”

Krista huffs, and looks to Levi with an apologetic look, this version of her is a polar opposite of the feisty girl who speaks to Ymir. She's timid and anxious to please, it's strange to see the two sides displayed so blatantly before him. 

“They do this all the time…” Krista explains, a pink shade raising on her skin, “We're already engaged.”

Levi snorts in response, a harsh exhalation through his nose. Krista has a kind smile, a little petite face and slim body type, pale skin and hair. She's completely the opposite of Ymir, who is tall and dark skinned, intimidating and brooding. Levi guesses that they must work somewhat well together to be engaged... He sees the way Ymir's resting bitch face relaxes with a single look to Krista. 

“I'm really sorry you got caught up in their drunken antics,” she apologises again. Her hand raises up to the necklace she wears, twirling the pendant between her fingers anxiously. It's pretty, a striped flag. Levi feels his face soften - its pink, white and blue. “I work at a coffee shop on campus, come by and I'll buy you a drink!”

Levi opens his mouth to protest but she cuts him off, “I really should go now!” she turns to Eren to wave quickly, “See you, Eren! Don't get into any fights without me!”

Eren's voice is sunny as he replies, “I wouldn't dream of it!”

She flashes a quick grin before turning and making her way down the street. Attached at the hand to Krista, Ymir starts to follow her down the street, practically being dragged by the tiny girl. Krista’s party dress sparkles in the orange tinted glow of the street lamps as she moves, and she glitters like a shoal of fish in the sunlight. 

In the distance Levi hears Krista shout, “Come on, you big idiot!”

“I'm coming, jeez!” Ymir whines, almost tripping over their feet trying to keep up.

And then, there were two. Levi turns to Eren and suddenly feels very awkward. He opens his mouth to say something, but what? So, he says nothing. True to form. 

Eren looks at him and his smile is inviting and warm, nothing like the boy who was shouting bloody murder in the hallway of the party. “You're still bleeding, you want me to go get you anything from inside?” 

Levi feels a grin making its way onto his face, “You're one to speak.”

Eren's eyebrows draw in, confused, “What?”

“You're covered in blood too, it's all crusted into your nose ring… Frankly, it looks gross,” Levi isn't a stranger to brutal honesty. 

Eren laughs, hard. Levi hates to admit it but, God, he has a nice laugh. It's husky and bright, untamed. Levi bites his lip, this boy is cute. 

“I guess so, we both look like we could do with medical help. But, it's cool, my nose stopped bleeding like an hour ago. I'm already over it,” Eren explains, he really does look to Levi like he couldn't care less about what happened earlier. The shouting and punches having no effect on his apparently happy mood. 

“Who even was that guy?” Levi asks, before realising he was very vague and tacking on, “The guy who you were fighting with?”

Eren’s smile still doesn't waver, “Oh, that was Jean. My best friend.”

Levi is certain that his face must look a picture, he feels his eyebrows shoot up his forehead and he shakes his head, “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, it's cool, we're good,” Eren assures, his hands moving in placating gestures, “Sometimes you just need to get stuff off your chest, you know? Have a good fight.”

Levi isn't sure what to say, he is certain he has never punched his best friends, at least not beyond a playful tap. What he witnessed earlier? That was a brawl between two dogs raised for violence. 

He understands that need for a fight though, the impulse that can sometimes thrum under his skin like white water rapids cut across a landscape. Thankfully, these days, he's grown out of it. He sees no point in violence anymore, a fight can only end in destruction of him or his opponent, and he has no patience for it anymore. 

Eren though, he looks like he still has that spark in him. He looks so alive, with his bright grin and determined eyes. Levi feels mostly like the opposite, he's dull and boring; he's kept sane by routines - study, sleep (if he can), eat (if he remembers), study some more. Maybe that's why he feels excitement looking at this boy before him, because he looks to Levi like someone who really lives. 

Levi nods, catching up to what Eren had said. “Guess so…”

Eren nods along, and Levi feels they must look like a pair of those dashboard dogs, their heads oscillating with every bump in the road. “You.. Um, you were just sitting here. Are you okay?”

Again, with the nodding. “I lost my friends inside and I need a place to crash,” Levi explains, he's unsure where the honest explanation comes from, but a part of him likes this boy. He doesn't want to lie, or speak in half assed replies until Eren gets bored and moves on. Levi wants him to stay. 

“Oh, well, you're free to come back with me.. If you want to…” Eren falters as he speaks, suddenly nervous, “Or we could just get out of here for a while, explore. I don't feel like going home yet.”

And suddenly, neither does Levi. He feels his heart racing and no, he doesn't want to go home yet either. His evening has only just started, there could be so much more to this Summer night - here under the stars with a boy he has never met and the faint glow of lingering alcohol still running through his veins. 

“Let's go,” Levi suggests, walking away from the party, making his way down the street in the opposite direction to their campus. 

He can't see Eren, due to the fact that he walks in front, but it sounds like the other boy is talking through a grin when he says, “Wait up!”

At first, Levi is quiet, Eren a step behind him as he texts Petra. He tells her that he's safe and now going to sleep - it's a lie, but it's to ease Petra's mind and Levi feels better about it. He can handle himself if anything happens, it'll be fine. 

They come to walk side by side at some point and conversation passes easily between them. Eren asks about who Levi was at the party with, so Levi talks about Petra; Levi asks why Eren would consider someone he fights with a best friend, so Eren explains how long he and Jean have stuck together. They talk about everything and nothing. 

Walking through the streets of LA in the darkness of the night, Levi feels free… He can do what he wants, nothing can stop him. 

They've walked for what might be half an hour when they come across a fluorescent blue light that filters through the hedge of someone's backyard. Levi watches as Eren is drawn to it, meandering away from the sidewalk like a moth drawn to a flame. He stands on his tiptoes and Levi watches as he peers over the hedge. 

When he turns back to Levi, his face is alight with a blinding grin, enough to light up the whole street in the dark of the early morning. Levi would be lying if that look didn't tug at something in his chest… He stands back in the pathway, raises one dark eyebrow in question. 

“There's a pool!” Eren stage whispers, the excitement oozing out of him, like honey from the hive. He's buzzing with energy, jumping from foot to foot and waiting for Levi's say so. 

Levi’s lips curl up into a smirk, he's already accepted the invitation, but still he questions, “What if we get caught? Hm?”

Eren snorts, giddy and Levi suspects maybe he's still a little tipsy, “It's like 3AM! They're probably fast asleep, we'll be quiet!”

Levi nods, satisfied with Eren's reply he follows the boy off the sidewalk and presses his face against the hedging around the garden, his height stops him from looking over the top like Eren is. 

The pool looks so inviting, cool and refreshing - the sweat from the party still clings to Levi's skin, like a gross layer of grime he needs to get rid of; not to mention the humid LA heat that presses in on every side, it feels almost suffocating. 

The pool sits proudly, center of the neatly kept yard, elevated on wooden decking. The underwater lights are still glowing brightly despite the time - a huge sap on their energy bill, Levi is sure. It's such a stereotypical image of rich suburban folk in California Levi has to laugh. Or maybe he's just giddy at the thought of throwing himself into said expensive pool...

It's miles away from anything Levi has ever experienced and he's sure it won't hurt for this upper class white family to share their belongings with him for just one night. Or, morning, Levi supposes. 

A warm hand is wrapped around his wrist and Levi's heart races at the contact, Eren seems hugely unaffected as he makes his way along the hedge, looking for an opening into the garden. There has to be one somewhere…

“Jackpot!” Eren exclaims as he comes level with a tall white gate labelled with a shiny house number. Levi's wrist is left feeling cold as Eren lets go of him to flip the latch and push it open, he holds it for Levi. “After you..” Eren says, forcing out a stuffy English accent. 

Levi inclines his head in an image of politeness and pretends to curtsy, attempting to wrap his tongue around an accent just as bad as Eren's, “Fuck off, kindly, sir.”

Eren's answering cackle is loud and bright, his chipped front tooth on display and eyes scrunched shut. Levi hits him on the arm even though the sound sends a shiver down his spine. “Would you be quiet!”

Eren's laughter fizzles out like a sparkler coming to an end, and Levi feels like a petulant child who isn't satisfied. It was so brilliant, but only for a few seconds, much too short. The carefree smile remains on his face, however, a quieter kind of stunning. 

They run into the garden, leaving the gate swinging open, lest they need to make a quick get away. Levi feels like a naughty school kid, just waiting to get caught by the teacher and wronged… Although this time, he's an adult and instead of a teacher, the police could get involved. His heart races with the excitement of it all, the adrenaline rush flooding his veins. 

Eren almost trips in his haste as he steps up onto the deck, but covers himself by falling heavily onto his ass and pulling off his shoes. Levi pretends not to notice as he too, leans down to remove his shoes. He places them neatly on the decking as Eren throws his own over his shoulder, not caring where they land. 

Levi shakes his head, what a pain… If they have to run, Eren's shoes will be left behind, so Levi collects them and places them beside his in an orderly manner. He slips his phone out of his pocket and places it in his shoe to keep it dry. 

When he looks back to Eren, he's unbuttoning his jeans and Levi almost chokes, he can't decide whether he should be completely scandalised or laugh at the stupidity of it all - he sticks with the former. “What're you doing? If we have to run, you'll be fucked!”

Eren whines, his septum ring sits against his cupid’s bow as a pout forms on his face, “You're no fun! Wet jeans are the worst, plus my phone is in the pocket!”

Levi huffs and realises there's no point in fighting as Eren rips off his jeans and leaves them in a heap, placing his phone on top carefully. His grin returns as he follows Levi's shameless gaze to his butt, which he shakes for the other man before hurling himself forward into the pool.

Levi comes to stand at the side of the pool, the ridges of the decking uncomfortable under his feet. He watches as Eren sinks into the center of the glowing liquid, disappearing until he's submerged completely and bubbles travel to the surface - a relieving indicator that, thankfully, he hadn't hit his head while acting like a fool. 

Eren's head breaks the surface and suddenly those huge eyes are watching Levi, with the fluorescence of the pool lights reflecting in the green, they're brighter than Levi's seen them yet. Water droplets sit in beads on his eyelashes, captivating. 

Levi is pretty certain that there's nothing graceful about Eren, from what he's seen since he first saw him at the party, he's hectic and bold; and Levi isn't entirely sure he understands the concept of subtlety, which is fine by Levi! People seem to say the same thing about him. Bluntness gets you straight to the point, nothing flowery or annoying like Nana and Petra dancing around one another. Fuck small talk, it's so tiring. 

So absorbed in his thoughts, Levi doesn't notice Eren's hands creeping out of the pool, not until those long fingers latch around his knees and pull him over into the water. 

It goes in some kind of slow motion, everything slows and then flips, the world is upside down and Levi cannot possibly fathom why. And then he's wet, so very wet. Enveloped in water and blinded by white lights that had seemed blue from the surface. Odd, huh. Levi kinda sympathises with Ymir as he tumbles headfirst into the pool. 

A lungful of water is not what he had planned for his night, but as Levi breaks the surface he's sputtering and coughing. He desperately tries to tread water, damn his short legs… Eren is most definitely standing on the bottom. Dickhead. 

Suddenly, arms encase him to keep him afloat, and a strong hand is hitting the centre of his back. Once all the water is expelled and Levi has his wits about him, he pushes away from Eren. Two middle fingers are flipped in Eren's direction and the other man at least has the decency to look ashamed, eyes wandering away from Levi in a guilty fashion. 

“I could have drowned!” Levi scorns, hard considering he's trying to be quiet. Drawing his eyebrows in harshly and pressing his lips together in a thin line, he lets his scowl do the talking. 

Eren scratches at his own arm under the water in a nervous fashion and faces Levi with a look like a kicked puppy, “I wasn't thinking.. I'm sorry, like really, genuinely.. Sorry.”

Levi sighs, feels his eyes roll back.. Stupid idiot. “Just be lucky that I like you..”

Eren's face lights up again, and Levi feels relief wash over him, just as the water runs down his spine. Guilt doesn't suit those eyes, a face drained of colour and pale in the pool lights looks wrong on Eren. That smile in comparison... Levi hates Eren. 

Splashing water into Eren's face in a spiteful fashion, Levi turns away quickly and swims away from the other man. A grin stretches across his face as he hears an indignant sound from Eren and splashes that indicate swimming. 

Fucking damn it… Eren was right about wet jeans, they drag on Levi's legs and slow him down. He's never been a strong swimmer, but like this Eren catches up with him after just one lap, gangly arms catching Levi up around his waist and pulling him against a strong chest. 

Eren is apparently feeling bold, and Levi's heart is in his throat as he leans in, lips parting… The only coherent thought in his head is: kiss? Kiss! 

That thought is cut short, however, as cold pool water splashes Levi in the face, the chlorine stings his eyes and he blinks rapidly, trying to make out Eren's figure as he makes a quick retreat. Asshole! 

Levi attempts to chase, but is once again dragged back by his jeans, completely sodden and stiff. Rolling his eyes, Levi hauls himself up onto the side of the pool and unbuttons his jeans, struggling against the wet denim until he's freed. 

When Levi turns his attention back to the pool, Eren is watching him intently. His eyes are still crinkled at the corners from amusement, but he bites his lips in the most enticing way. Levi feels short of breath and its probably not from the swimming. 

Kicking water in Eren's direction, Levi sticks his tongue out like a toddler, sudden embarrassment and anxiety flooding his head… He didn't pack this evening and the way his boxer shorts cling to his body heats his face. Now is not the time for dysphoria, he needs to pull it together. 

Eren is laughing softly as he pushes his wet hair back from his forehead, wading over and coming to rest between Levi's thighs. His hands take hold of Levi's ankles, tanned skin contrasts against pale. He runs his hands upwards, over Levi's shins and his hands come to a stop at his knees. 

The skin is still torn up from his fall earlier, blood caked against the skin. It looks disgusting, to be truly honest. 

Eren’s eyebrows draw in as he studies the grazes. He carefully cups water in his palms and lets the cooling water splash against the cuts. Gently, the other boy rubs Levi's knees with his fingertips, until the blood comes away from his skin. 

Eren looks up to Levi, “Does this hurt?”

Levi shakes his head, it doesn't hurt, merely stings in an uncomfortable manner. Eren smiles gently, and gets back to work. That sweeter, quieter version of Eren is back again, the boy who spoke to Krista in a reassuring tone and touched her with soft hands. 

Levi feels his heart racing in his chest and a shiver makes its way down his spine, despite the Summer heat and Eren's warm palms. 

“Y'know, I'm sobering up and you're still as beautiful as when I first saw you tonight…” Eren whispers, looking up at Levi through thick lashes. His eyes are slightly red from the chlorinated water, but still pretty - how does he do that? Ugh. 

The comment catches Levi off guard, and his first instinct is to throw a snarky one liner back, but that feels inappropriate right now. Maybe he should compliment Eren back… But that would feel awkward, Levi's words couldn't do Eren justice. He knows anything he says would come out wrong, sound clunky and awful. So, he says nothing, lest he ruin the moment. 

Instead he lifts a hand to the other man's face, brushes his thumb under Eren's eye to dispel the droplets gathered there - whether its simply pool water or tears from the chlorine exposure Levi can't be sure. It's an intimate gesture and Levi is almost surprised at himself. What the Hell is Eren doing to him? 

Eren leans his face into the offered hand and closes his eyes. Levi's hand feels embarrassingly small but he tries not to let it bother him as he uses the hand to guide Eren's face towards his own. 

The kiss tastes like chlorine, and maybe that metallic tang is blood from Eren's earlier nose bleed. Levi feels a pang of jealousy as Eren's slight stubble rubs against his skin. But it's amazing…

Levi isn't familiar with the impulsiveness he's displayed this whole night, a one night stand is almost unheard of for him; but Eren had felt special, from first sight, he seemed magnetic. A presence that demands to be known. Levi finds himself drawn to his energy as a river travels its course downhill, a force greater than gravity tugging him towards green eyes and elated laughter. 

Levi's heart leaps into his throat as Eren pushes back against him, adding heat to the kiss. This is really happening, huh? In a stranger's backyard, nonetheless. 

Eren pulls back, breathing heavily and holy shit! His skin is flushed and glowing prettily, he's so beautiful… Levi is fucked. 

Grasping the hem of his own shirt, Eren lifts it up over his head. His wet hair stands up in every direction and Levi can't hold in the snort of laughter that rises from him. Eren grins and reaches over to the bottom of Levi's shirt, sending a questioning look. 

Levi bites his lip. If his shirt is removed, it could be game over and God he doesn't want this to end… He thinks back to Krista outside the party, her necklace that was sitting proudly against her chest - pink, blue and white. Eren was safe, it would be okay, right? 

Levi looks to the sky, the stars are bright and the moon is full. He takes a deep breath, in and out, before taking Eren's hands into his own smaller ones and guiding his shirt over his head. 

Eren’s eyebrows shoot upwards as he takes in Levi's chest and nausea rises in Levi's throat. It makes him almost dizzy, but the other boy’s expression quickly softens, looking back to Levi's face. 

Eren’s smile is reassuring and nothing but kindness resides in his expression. He is breathtaking and Levi feels wholly undeserving. He feels small where Eren can light up a room, dull where Eren is loud and shining. 

Gentle hands lift upwards and Eren traces his thumbs over the scars on Levi's chest, two long marks that stretch from the centre of his sternum to his sides. They shine silvery in the pool’s glow and Levi watches as Eren brings his mouth upwards and places a soft kiss to each one. 

He's being so sweet and butterflies rear up in Levi's stomach. It's all so much and he needs a break. So he leans down and plants a kiss on the top of Eren's hair before throwing himself back into the pool and swimming away. 

It feels so much better freed of all clothes but his underwear - he can swim so much easier. The water is cold on his heated skin and he paddles around before making his way to the metal ladder. Levi takes a few deep breaths and with his back to the rungs, he takes hold of one after the other. He pushes himself downwards, until he can sit on the tiles at the bottom of the pool. 

The chlorine stings at first when Levi opens his eyes but he gets used to it quickly, taking in the view. Everything is blue, bright lights reflected off the teal tiling, and if Levi looks upwards he can see the pitch black of the sky. It's so serene and quiet down here, no stuttered heartbeats and boys who make Levi anxious simply by existing. 

But then there's Eren, coming towards Levi underwater, his cheeks puffed out with held air. What was that just now about no stuttering heartbeats or boys? Levi takes it back. 

Little bubbles escape from Eren's nose and they rise to the surface like tiny crystalline orbs, his hair flows around his head in the water and the pool lights shine through the strands to create an almost halo. 

As soon as he's close enough, Eren comes in for another kiss and Levi has to keep in his laughter, lest he inhale more pool water. The kiss is clumsy, more a crash of mouths and ballooned cheeks, but Levi's heart swells. Eren grins as he pulls away and Levi rolls his eyes, yet he feels his own mouth turn up in a smile. 

Eren points to the surface and kicks up off the bottom, Levi almost wonders if it’s another excuse to flaunt his body… Levi isn't complaining if that is the case. Eren is lithe and strong, his body is sculpted and Levi takes it all in as he rises to the surface. 

Following suit, Levi lets go of the ladder rung and floats to the top. As he breaks the surface he sucks in a deep breath and wipes the water from his eyes. Eren watches him from across the pool and comes closer again... Levi could swim away and start up another game of catch but he's done playing coy. 

When Eren loops his arms around Levi, he allows him; and when he leans in for another kiss, Levi accepts it. With his hands on Eren's bare shoulders and his legs wrapped around Eren's waist, Levi allows himself to be supported, fitting against the other man as they kiss slowly. 

Eren walks them towards the side of the pool, lips still attached to Levi's as they move. The pool water laps at Levi's bare thighs and it's soothing against his heated skin. When they reach the edge, Eren lifts Levi up onto the decking once again and hauls himself up beside him. 

Sitting side by side, Eren twists to face Levi again, planting warm kisses along his jaw and bringing a hand up to Levi's chest again, tracing the scars there. At one point, Eren's hand travels higher and Levi watches from the the corner of his eye as fingers caress his nipple. The amusement rises in him and maybe it's the kissing causing him to feel giddy but he laughs harder than he has in a while. 

Eren pulls back from his diligent attention to Levi's neck and stares on. His fluffy eyebrows furrow at the center, but there's amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth, despite the obvious confusion. 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Levi's laughter dies out into the occasional snort. Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head a couple times, and then comes his explanation, “I haven't got any sensation left… My nipples, since my top surgery I can't feel a thing.”

Levi watches Eren's face transform from confusion to amusement, a harsh snort escapes him too. Falling back heavily to lay on the decking, Eren's big hands come to cover his face. Despite the low lighting, Levi can tell from the redness tinting Eren's ears that he's blushing deeply. “I feel like an idiot!”

Levi follows suit - lays back against the decking, and truthfully it's kind of uncomfortable… The ridges dig into his admittedly bony back, but lying side by side with Eren, with the other boy's body heat warm against his side, Levi can't complain. 

Both their legs are bent at the knees, feet dangling in the water still and Levi kicks Eren playfully. Tries to tug Eren's hands away from his face to no avail. 

“You couldn't have known,” Levi states, he can hear the lingering amusement in his own voice and Eren groans into his hands.

Levi is grinning so wide, he almost feels self conscious. But he lets it stay, his cheeks aching with the aftermath of his laughter. “Its okay... It was cute.”

When Eren removes his hands, his face is bright with a pretty rose-like shade. He's hot and cute… How does Eren do it? 

The brunet laughs but it sounds weak and embarrassed, it's smaller than before and Levi doesn't like it. “I feel stupid.”

Levi rests his head back against the decking and stares up at the sky. 

It's dark, the stillness calming. Out there is nothing yet also everything, and Levi takes comfort in the thought that he doesn't matter… Not when there's things up there like the moon and planets… Stars that are so large it's hard to comprehend. 

“It doesn't matter, you know? Feeling like an idiot. We're specks on a rock,” Levi explains, voice hushed as the conversation takes a more serious turn. He feels Eren's eyes on him but he continues to look upwards. The moon is seared into his vision when he blinks. 

“I disagree,” Eren says, his voice is quiet like Levi's, thoughtful. “I think everything matters, it has to, for me, at least.”

Levi turns to Eren, an eyebrow raised in question, but he says nothing. Doesn't want to interrupt Eren. He watches the brunet in silence as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, thick lashes resting against cheeks marked with acne scars and faint freckles.

“Everything and everyone matters. I feel it all so deeply…” Eren taps his chest to illustrate his point. “I can't find comfort in nihilism like that. I want to make it all count, even now at like 3AM in the morning - I'm lying in a stranger's garden with you, someone I just met this evening. We're here in this moment… And it's so beautiful.”

Eren opens his eyes again, turns to look at Levi. He's prettier than anything Levi has ever seen, he's certain. Eren's green eyes are glassy, like he had been trying not to cry and Levi is amazed… 

Maybe Eren is right? Or maybe Levi just wishes he was filled with the same kind of passion that comes so naturally to the other man. Either way, Levi feels a shift, his mind scrambles to accommodate Eren's views and thoughts. It could matter, if he wanted to try. And, God, Eren makes him want to try. 

It's unfamiliar to Levi, a fire burning in his chest, thoughts of Eren filling his head. It's new and exhilarating, it makes him want to do things, make something of this all. He almost laughs, this feeling is like starting testosterone or waking up from top surgery. Elation. 

He leans in and plants a sloppy kiss to Eren's lips. “I like you. You're… I - You make me feel… You - You fuck!”

Eren snorts at the last part of Levi's statement, no doubt. Reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, he looks shy again for a second, turning his face away from Levi’s. He goes to say something and then falters... Tries again but his mouth comes to a close once more. 

Levi could say something to prompt Eren, but he can't stand the possibility of his words stuttering like they did before. Instead, he reaches his hand over to Eren and flicks him on the forehead, smiling in what he hopes is a reassuring way. 

Eren speaks around a grin when he finally talks, “We could do this properly, you know? I like you too… Rather than just one night…” 

Eren trails off so Levi takes it upon himself to try and finish for him, “You'd like to date?”

A slight nod of the head, big eyes watching Levi from his resting place on the deck. “Yeah, if you'd like to.”

Levi rolls his eyes in an attempt at looking nonchalant, but his heart is in his throat as he forces out his words, “Of course I'd like that. A lot.”

The answering smile is brighter than the moon above them, it rivals the glowing of the pool lights. Eren seems to have somehow created a link between his mouth and Levi's chest - As soon as he sends Levi that look… The one where his crooked teeth are bared and his eyes crinkle at the corners, his heart skips a beat and the butterflies are back in full force. It's unfair. 

Eren wiggles on the spot in what Levi assumes is excitement and he feels wholly undeserving. Levi can't comprehend how that happiness is in correlation to himself, but it's not unwelcome. New, but not negative in the slightest.

They rest on the decking in the quiet of the early morning and Levi feels calm, at peace. There's no people walking down the sidewalk and the cars stopped racing in the roads hours ago. The only sounds are their breathing and the water when it's disturbed by their legs. 

Eren's hand travels over to his, linking their fingers and holding onto Levi loosely. His touch is gentle and Levi turns away to smile... Crap, he is definitely going soft. Its okay though, there's no one around to see. He truly believes that, right now, it's only the two of them and the moon. 

Levi watches as Eren's eyes droop against his will, he's so cute… Goddammit. So, Levi begins to pat his free hand across the decking to find the shoe that holds his phone. Once the item is located, he taps the home button to check the time: 03:40am. Way past his bedtime, and apparently Eren's too. 

A text from Petra has been waiting in his inbox for an hour or so and he opens it, it's short and to the point, no capitals but enough heart emojis for at least five texts. It reads: “home safely, good night levi." He smiles to himself, relieved that she's safe and most likely asleep by now. 

Turning to Eren, Levi nudges his companion until he has his attention. He shows the lockscreen display on his phone to blurry eyes. “We should get going,” Levi suggests. 

Eren kicks his legs in the pool a little, squeezes Levi's hand tighter. “Just a little longer?”

“A little longer,” Levi agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> in case u didn't kno, the pink white and blue flag on krista's necklace is the trans pride flag! 
> 
> i wrote levi and petra as roommates bc i like to think they were in the same dorm at the beginning of college due to levi being trans and they just stuck together
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this fic!!!


End file.
